An untold Lovestory ZanexAlexis
by Sonnentanz
Summary: Erinnerst du dich noch daran wie wir uns gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang angeschaut haben? Ich habe dich geliebt und oft bereut, dir nicht gesagt zu haben was ich fühle. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Jetzt habe ich die letzte Chance vertan. Royalshipping
1. Prolog: Neun Jahre zuvor

Prolog: Neun Jahre zuvor

Hallo, an alle die es bis hierher geschafft haben noch ein Paar Dinge zur Erklärung. Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Außerdem habe ich die Vergangenheit einiger Charaktere ein bisschen verändert.  
Am Anfang ist´s vielleicht noch ein bischen langweilig, aber es ist meine erste FF und auch nur der Prolog.

Legende:

"Hallo" - jemand spricht  
'Hm'- jemand denkt

Anmerkung: Der Prolog ist aus Zane´s Sicht geschrieben.

Prolog:

**Neun Jahre zuvor**

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Atticus und ich gingen zusammen mit Alexis von der Schule nach Hause. Jetzt ist es schon zwei Jahre her, seit unsere Eltern sich scheiden ließen. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. "Hey, Zane! Du kommst doch sicher wieder zu uns zum Mittagessen, oder?", riss mich Atticus´ Stimme abrupt aus meinen Gedanken. "Dein Vater ist ja sowieso noch arbeiten dann können wir auch gleich zusammen Hausaufgaben machen.", fuhr Atticus fort. "Eh, ja klar natürlich. Von mir aus.", stotterte ich, noch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ich verbrachte den Nachmittag also wie immer bei Atticus und Alexis, da mein Vater seit der Scheidung von meiner Mutter noch mehr arbeiten musste und erst spät abends nach Hause kam.


	2. Neuigkeiten

Neuigkeiten

Wow! Ich hab´s geschaftt! Mein erstes Kappi. freu Hoffe es wird nicht zu langweilig.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch keiner der Charaktere und das wird sich wohl auch nicht ändern. gg  
Titel: An untold Lovestory  
Kapitel: 1/?

**Neuigkeiten**

_'Das ist jetzt schon ganze 9 Jahre her. Warum nur musste meine Vater auch damals wegziehen?! Es war so eine tolle Zeit mit Alexis und Atticus. Zum Glück ist er auch auf die Duellakademie gekommen. Was wohl Alexis grade macht?'_ Zane stand wie immer nachdenklich am Leuchtturm und schaute auf das Meer hinaus.

„Hey Zane! Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dich hier finde. Hier ist immerhin dein Lieblingsplatz.", rief Atticus schon von Weitem. „Ich hab super Neuigkeiten für dich." „Ach ja? Was ist es denn diesmal? Etwa schon wieder einer deiner supertollen Surfkurse, der angeblich den Kopf frei machen soll? Nein danke. Ich hasse diese Sportart und das weißt du.", antwortete Zane. „Nein, nein. Jetzt hör mir doch erst mal zu. Obwohl Surfen wirklich entspannt, du hast nur eine viel zu negative Einstellung dazu. Aber es ist etwas ganz anderes. Rate mal wer auf die Duellakademie kommt. Na?" „Woher soll ich denn das bitteschön wissen. Der Papst wird´s ja ganz bestimmt nicht sein, also sag schon bevor du daran erstickst, mir ist nicht nach Ratespielchen zumute.", antwortete Zane genervt. „Meine Schwester Alexis", platzte Atticus heraus. „Erinnerst du dich noch an sie?" _'Und ob ich mich an dich erinnerte Alexis. Ich hab grade eben noch an dich gedacht.'_ „Ja natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an deine kleine Schwester. Ich hab mich schon oft gefragt, was sie jetzt wohl so machen wird." „Das ist ja großartig. Dann wird wieder alles so sein wie früher.", sagte Atticus. „Genau so was Ähnliches hab ich vorhin auch gedacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn wir uns wieder sehen würden.", meinte Zane. „Meinst du sie kennt mich noch?" „Natürlich Zane. Sie war total frustriert, als du nicht mehr da warst. Ich hab ihr dann Duel Monsters beigebracht, weil du das auch immer gespielt hast. Seitdem hat sie pausenlos davon geredet, dass wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen werden. Sie freut sich schon total darauf dich zu sehen."

Nach diesem Satz konnte Zane nicht anders, er musste lächeln. „Hey Alter! Du lächelst ja mal, das kommt bei dir aber selten vor", bemerkte Atticus. „Hm, ja. Ich hab irgendwie gute Laune.", meinte Zane. „Hast du Lust auf ein Duell?" „Aber immer doch. Diesmal gewinne ich!" „Davon träumst du wohl." „Das woll´n wir doch mal sehen. DUELL!!!"

Nach einiger Zeit:

„So ein Mist! Schon wieder verloren. Aber beim nächsten Mal Zane, beim nächsten Mal gewinne ich!" „Schon klar, das wird wohl für immer dein Wunsch bleiben.", antwortete Zane. „Du kannst manchmal richtig fies sein… Na gut ich ja auch. Komm lass´ uns zurück zum Obelisk Blue Haus gehen, ich bin müde." „Ok, ich auch!"

In Zane´s Zimmer:

_‚Verdammt, ich kann nicht einschlafen. Was wenn Alexis mich nicht mehr wieder erkennt? Ich bin so aufgeregt. Immerhin haben wir uns 9 Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Wie sie wohl aussehen wird? Sie müsste jetzt so um die 14 sein. Sie ist bestimmt noch viel hübscher als damals. So ein Mist warum geht sie mir nicht aus dem Kopf, wir sind doch bloß Freunde die sich lange Zeit nicht gesehen haben. Morgen werde ich sie wieder sehen und es wird alles so sein wie früher. Und wenn nicht? Was wenn sie mittlerweile neue Freunde gefunden hat und ich ihr vollkommen egal bin? Nein, daran will ich nicht mal denken. Es wird bestimmt alles gut werden. Es bringt eh nichts, wenn ich mir jetzt den Kopf darüber zerbreche. Davon wird es auch nicht besser. Am besten ich warte es einfach ab.'_


	3. Alexis' Ankunft

Alexis´ Ankunft

Momentan gibt es noch ziemlich viele Dialoge zwischen Zane und Atticus, weil Alexis noch nicht auf der Duell Akademie ist. Das wird sich aber in Kapitel 3 ändern versprochen.  
Disclaimer: heul Mir gehört immer noch keiner der Charaktere, so ein Mist! schimpf  
Titel: An untold Lovestory  
Kapitel: 2/?

So genug gelabert, jetzt geht´s endlich los:

**Alexis´ Ankunft**

Am nächsten Morgen machte Zane sich sofort nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zum Pier um bloß nicht die Ankunft von Alexis zu verpassen. _'Wow! Ich bin total aufgeregt! Mir zittern ja richtig die Knie! Das ist doch sonst nicht so meine Art! Hoffentlich kommt Alexis bald. Ich bin schon richtig nervös.'_ Nach zehn Minuten ist immer noch nichts passiert. _'Oh man! Ich werd´ gleich verrückt! Wo bleibt nur das verdammte Schiff?'_ Zane suchte mit seinen Augen den gesamten Horizont ab, aber kein Schiff weit und breit. _'Es wird doch wohl nichts passiert sein? Sturmmeldungen gab es eigentlich keine…und wenn doch was passiert ist?'_

„Guten Morgen Zane!" hechel hechel Keuchend kam Atticus auf mich zugerannt. „Hast du´s nicht mitbekommen?" Schnaufend kam Atticus vor Zane zum Stehen. „Jetzt hol erst mal tief Luft und dann sag mir was los ist! Ist was mit Alexis?", fragte Zane besorgt. „Nein, nein! Das Schiff hat zwei Stunden Verspätung weil von irgendjemandem das Gepäck verschwunden ist, sie haben es aber zum Glück wieder gefunden. Mit Alexis ist alles okay, keine Sorge!", meinte Atticus nach Luft ringend. „Bist du dir sicher?" „Ja natürlich! Ohne das Gepäck wäre das Schiff gar nicht ausgelaufen.", sagte Atticus. „Das mein´ ich doch gar nicht!", antwortete Zane wütend, „Ich meine, ob du dir sicher bist, dass mit Alexis alles okay ist!" Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Atticus´ Züge. „Ja bin ich, aber sag´ mal seit wann bist du denn so besorgt um jemanden? Was läuft denn da zwischen dir und meiner kleinen Schwester?" „Ggar nichts! Ich hab mir nur Sorgen um sie gemacht, weil wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben.", log Zane, „Es hätte ja immerhin sein können, dass das Schicksal nicht wollte, dass wir uns wieder sehen." „Seit wann glaubst du denn an Schicksal? Das ist mir aber ganz neu.", sagte Atticus. „Naja, ein bisschen glaub´ ich schon daran. Aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Außerdem sind Alexis und ich nur Freunde.", antwortete Zane. „Ach ja? Nur Freunde? Das hört sich aber ein bisschen anders an.", stichelte Atticus. „Ach glaub doch was du willst.", meinte Zane verärgert. „Ok, ok, ist ja schon gut. Komm wir gehen noch mal zurück zur Akademie, es dauert doch noch zwei Stunden, bis das Schiff kommt. Oder hast du vor solange hier zu warten und sehnsüchtig auf´s Meer hinauszustarren?" „Ich starre nicht und erst recht nicht sehnsüchtig. Ich freue mich nur darauf Alexis wieder zusehen, schließlich waren wir damals sehr gute Freunde. Hast du sie denn in dem Jahr, das du schon auf der Akademie bist nicht vermisst? Sie ist immerhin deine Schwester?" „Doch, doch. Natürlich hab ich sie auch vermisst, aber wir haben uns auch in den Ferien gesehen und telefonieren regelmäßig miteinander." 

Langsam machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zurück zur Akademie. Dort angekommen wurden sie sofort von einer Horde Mädchen umgeben, die Autogramme haben wollten. Atticus nahm das Ganze eher gelassen und genoss es, Zane jedoch schien ziemlich genervt. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, was du nur daran findest dich so zu umschwärmen zu lassen. Das ist doch total nervig.", meinte Zane, nachdem sie ein paar Meter weiter gegangen waren. „Ach komm schon Zane, mach dich mal locker! Was ist so schlimm daran, sich von den Mädels beturteln zu lassen? Schließlich sind wir ziemlich gute Duellanten und seh´n auch noch verdammt heiß aus!" „Mag sein! Aber ich duellliere mich nicht zum Spaß oder des Ruhmes wegen. Es ist harte Arbeit, einer der Besten zu werden." „Schon klar. Wechseln wir lieber das Thema. Was meinst du in welches Haus Alexis kommen wird?" „War das eine rhetorische Frage? Sie ist deine Schwester und wenn sie sich für die Duellakademie beworben hat, muss sie ziemlich gut sein. Ich schätze mal sie kommt zu uns in Obelisk Haus. Was meinst du?" Zane schaute Atticus fragend an. Dieser grinste schon wieder und meinte: "Wer weiß?" „Ach komm schon, ich seh´ dir doch an, dass du es weißt, du guckst schon so. Also spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter und sag endlich!", befahl Zane Atticus. „Na gut, weil du´s bist. Ja du hast Recht. Sie kommt zu Obelisk Blue. Nun zufrieden?"

Plötzlich stürmten Kanzler Sheppard und Dr. Crowler aus der Akademie. „Los, los beeilen Sie sich doch endlich, Dr. Crowler. Wir sind schon viel zu spät. Das Schiff mit den Neuen Studenten muss längst da sein!", rief Kanzler Sheppard außer Atem. „Ich komm ja schon, Kanzler! Können wir bitte nicht so rennen, das schadet meiner Frisur!" 1  
„Los komm endlich! Wir verpassen sonst noch Alexis!", meinte Atticus zu Zane, „Vorhin konntest du´s ja gar nicht erwarten, bis sie endlich kommt."

1 Welche Frisur werden sich da wahrscheinlich einiger denken. Hab ich mir auch gedacht. gg


	4. Duellakademie, wir kommen!

Duellakademie, wir kommen!

Hallo Leutz! Willkommen zum mittlerweile schon dritten Kapitel meiner FF. Hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir fleißig Kommis.

Disclaimer: Und immer noch gehören mir keinerlei Rechte! heul schnief  
Kapitel: 3/?  
Titel: An untold Lovestory

Und los geht´s:

**Duellakademie, wir kommen!**

Auf dem Schiff:

„Hey Chazz! Nimm sofort deine Pfoten von mir! Hast du mich verstanden?" „Aber Lexi! 1 Jetzt reg´ dich doch nicht so auf. Gib es doch zu, du liebst mich auch oder?", säuselte Chazz verliebt. „Nein, das tue ich nicht verdammt noch mal! Ich liebe nur das Duellieren.", meinte Alexis wütend. 

Außer Puste kamen Kanzler Sheppard und Dr. Crowler endlich am Kai an.

„Jetzt sind wir zu spät, das ist alles nur Ihre Schuld Dr. Crowler. Wenn Sie sich beeilt hätten, wären wir noch rechtzeitig gekommen.", keuchte Kanzler Sheppard. „Nun regen Sie sich doch nicht so auf Kanzler. Das Schiff legt doch gerade erst an. Außerdem sollten Sie lieber die neuen Studenten begrüßen, anstatt mir Strafpredigten zu halten.", empörte sich Dr. Crowler. „Sie haben ja Recht Dr. Crowler. Vergessen wir´s einfach.", meinte Kanzler Sheppard.

Mittlerweile ist das Schiff angedockt. Die Studenten befinden sich aber noch an Deck.

„Alle Mal herhören! Ich begrüße alle neuen Studenten ganz herzlich bei uns auf der Duellakademie. Ich hoffe ihr werdet hier viel Spaß haben und natürlich genauso viel lernen.", sprach Kanzler Sheppard. 2 „Nachdem ihr das Schiff verlassen habt, begebt euch bitte auf den Weg zur Duellakademie. Da diese Insel sehr klein ist, müsst ihr einfach nur der Straße folgen, sie führt direkt zur Duellakademie. Dort werden dann die einzelnen Studenten aufgerufen und den drei verschiedenen Unterkünften zugeteilt. Wer in welchem Haus ist, wurde durch die Duelle, die ihr bereits absolviert habt entschieden. Um euer Gepäck braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen, es wird in die Duellakademie gebracht. Ich denke, jetzt haben wir das Wichtigste geklärt. Also dann, viel Spaß auf der Duellakademie. Wenn ihr Fragen habt wendet euch ruhig an Dr. Crowler."

Mit viel Lärm stürmen die neuen Studenten von Bord des Schiffes. In dem Moment kommen Atticus und Zane am Kai an.

„Und siehst du meine Schwester hier irgendwo?" Atticus reckte den Hals und schaute sich um. „Ja, da ist sie. Sie geht gerade von der Gangway 3. Siehst du sie jetzt?", fragte Zane. „Ah ja! Da ist sie ja!", meinte Atticus. „Hey! Alexis! Hier sind wir!". Atticus fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum. „Ich denke du kannst jetzt aufhören, Windrad zu spielen, Atticus. Deine Schwester hat uns gesehen. Da, sie kommt auf uns zu…… Moment mal! Wer ist denn der Typ der da bei ihr ist?" „Gute Frage! Ich hab keine Ahnung.", sagte Atticus schulterzuckend.

„Hey Jungs! Schön euch zu sehen. Ich freu mich riesig, dass ich jetzt auch endlich auf der Duellakademie bin.", strahlte Alexis. „Wir freuen uns auch, dich zu sehen, nicht wahr Zane?" Atticus boxte Zane leicht in die Rippen. Dieser wurde sofort rot und nuschelte: „Na…natürlich! Wir haben uns schließlich Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen.

Alexis hatte (glücklicherweise) nicht mitbekommen, dass Zane errötete und meinte nur: „Das ist ja klasse. Jetzt wird es wieder genauso wie früher. Weißt du noch Zane?" „Aber sicher doch. Ich freue mich jetzt schon. Das wird bestimmt eine tolle Zeit.", antwortete Zane. „Ach du meine Güte!", erschrocken schlug sich Alexis die Hände vor den Mund. „Das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Ich wollte euch doch noch jemanden vorstellen. Zane, Atticus: Das ist Chazz.", Alexis deutete auf den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich. „Wir haben uns auf dem Schiff kennen gelernt und sind wahrscheinlich in einer Klasse. Und das hier:", Alexis zeigte auf Zane und Atticus, „sind Atticus, mein Bruder und Zane. Wir drei kennen uns schon seit der Grundschule." „Aha, verstehe.", murmelte Chazz.

„Na, dann. Ich würde sagen wir machen uns so langsam auf den Weg zur Duellakademie. Ich habe nämlich einen riesigen Hunger. Seit heute morgen habe ich nichts mehr gegessen und das Schiff hatte, wie ihr ja wisst, zwei Stunden Verspätung.", schlug Alexis vor. „Ich bin einverstanden. Mir geht´s nämlich genauso.", meldete sich Chazz zu Wort. „Ok! Dann auf zur Duellakademie!", rief Atticus. „Musst du immer so übertreiben?", meinte Alexis tadelnd zu ihrem Bruder. „Selbstverständlich, Schwesterherz!", meinte Atticus aufgedreht. „Oh man! Jetzt wird er wieder total übermotiviert.", seufzte Alexis. Die Anderen lachten nur. „Hey! Das ist nicht witzig, ok?", empörte sich Alexis. „Schon gut, schon gut!", meinten Zane und Chazz.

1 Ich finde eigentlich, dass sich diese Kosenamen aus dem englischen, sprich wenn sie den Namen abkürzen und ein i dranhängen doof. Aber bei Chazz passt das in der Situation ziemlich gut. (Hat das jetzt irgendeiner verstanden?)

2 Der hat jetzt einfach mal ein Mikro, keine Ahnung wo der das her hat. Das ist jetzt einfach mal da, sonst hört den ja keiner. gg

3 Ich mein den Gang zwischen Schiff und Land, also dieses Holzbrett oder was auch immer das ist.


	5. Der erste Tag

Der erste Tag

So bin schon bei Kappi 4. stolz ist Hoffe ich langweile euch nicht zu sehr mit den Dialogen. Im nächsten Chappi werd ich die Story mal ein bisschen vorantreiben, sonst komm ich nicht weiter.

Disclaimer: Gehört immer noch Kazuki Takahashi seufz  
Titel: An untold Lovestory  
Kapitel: 4/?

**Der erste Tag**

Nachdem die vier (Atticus, Alexis, Zane und Chazz) endlich in der Akademie angekommen waren, haben Chazz und Alexis nach dem Essen natürlich sofort ihre neuen Unterkünfte von inspiziert. „Wow! Guck dir das Zimmer an! Sogar mit Balkon. Und dieser Ausblick.", schwärmte Alexis.1 Auch Chazz war im Obelisk Haus untergebracht. „Ja, gar nicht mal so schlecht. Schicke Bude!", pflichtete Chazz ihr bei. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht? Machst du Witze? Ich hab eine super Aussicht auf´s Meer hinaus, ein riesiges Zimmer mit eigenem Bad und sogar ein Himmelbett!!! Das ist fantastisch!" „Wenn du meinst. Aber ich geh jetzt und guck mir mein Zimmer an.", sagte Chazz. „Warte, ich komme mit! Ich will doch auch schauen, wie du so wohnst.", rief Alexis. „Auspacken kann ich später immer noch. 2

Chazz Zimmer unterschied sich im Wesentlichen nicht wirklich von Alexis´. 3 Also verlor Alexis das Interesse und ging ihre Sachen auspacken.

Nach geraumer Zeit (Chazz und Alexis haben mittlerweile ihre Sachen ausgepackt.) trafen sich alle Obelisken wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alexis, Zane, Atticus und Chazz saßen zusammen in einer Ecke.

„Und habt ihr euch schon eingelebt?", fragte Atticus neugierig. „Ja! Es ist alles so super! Ich hab ein riesiges Zimmer mit Himmelbett und eigenem Bad. Und was das Tollste ist, ich hab sogar einen Balkon mit Blick zu Meer. Ist das nicht großartig?", schwärmte Alexis. „Jetzt beruhig´ dich mal wieder!", schmunzelte Atticus. „Das ist ganz normal. Die Obelisken haben die besten Unterkünfte. Danach kommen die Ra´s, die haben ganz normale Unterkünfte. Und zum Schluss die Slifers, die haben nur das Nötigste, sprich Bett, Schrank, etc. in ihrem Zimmer. Am Anfang des Schuljahres werden alle Schüler einem Haus zugeteilt. Im Laufe des Schuljahrs kann man aber, wenn man gute Leistungen erbracht hat, ein Haus weiter kommen. Das gilt selbstverständlich auch umgekehrt. Wenn deine Leistungen zu schlecht sind, kommst du ein Haus tiefer.", erklärte ihr Bruder. „Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das wird bei dir schon nicht passieren.", sagte Atticus lächelnd, als er Alexis´ erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Wenn du meinst!", kam es von Alexis. „Morgen wird es für euch noch nicht so stressig werden. Ihr bekommt eure Stundenpläne, lernt die Lehrer und anderen Mitschüler kennen und werdet über das Campusgelände geführt.", sagte Zane. „Na ja, wir sollten dann lieber mal schlafen gehen, was Zane?", meinte Atticus. „Wir haben schließlich morgen ganz normalen Unterricht. Und es ist schon nach elf. Also dann schlaft gut und träumt was Süßes!", sagte Atticus mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen in Richtung Alexis. Diese wurde leicht rot.

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern 4 meinte Atticus zu Zane: „Ich wette sie träumt heute Nacht von dir!" „Ach, so ein Quatsch!", sagte Zane. „Hast du nicht gesehen wie rot sie geworden ist, als ich das gesagt habe?", frage Atticus. „Sie ist bestimmt rot geworden, weil sie dachte du meinst Chazz.", erwiderte Zane. „Na wenn du meinst! Gute Nacht!", gähnte Atticus. „Nacht!", antwortete Zane.

Währenddessen bei Chazz und Alexis:

„Na, noch Lust auf ´ne Runde Duel Monsters?", fragte Chazz Alexis. „Ach nein, lass mal gut sein. Ich bin auch schon müde.", winkte diese ab. „Ok, dann halt nicht. Aber vielleicht morgen?", schlug Chazz vor. „Vielleicht.", murmelte Alexis, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. „Du bist wirklich ziemlich müde.", stellte Chazz fest. „Wundert dich das? Wir haben eine irre lange Schifffahrt hinter uns, die sich wegen irgend so einem Idioten, der sein Gepäck vergessen hat auch noch verzögert hat!", schnaubte Alexis wütend. „Nun ja, ich muss leider zugeben, …… dieser Idiot, wie du ihn nennst, das war ich.", sagte Chazz verlegen. „Aber das war nicht meine Schuld, irgend so ein unqualifizierter Angestellter hat mein Gepäck verschlampt!", ereiferte er sich. „Ist ja auch egal. Ich bin hundemüde und will jetzt einfach nur noch ins Bett.", lächelte Alexis. „Natürlich! Soll ich dich vielleicht noch auf dein Zimmer bringen?", bot Chazz an. „Nein, lass mal stecken. Das ist echt liebe gemeint, aber das schaff ich schon noch.", erwiderte Alexis. „Na dann, gute Nacht.", meinte Chazz. „Wünsch ich dir auch.", sagte Alexis. „Bis morgen."

1 Ich weiß, dass die Obelisk Unterkünfte bei Jungs und Mädels getrennt sind. Das ist auch in meiner FF so. Aber für die Story passt es besser, wenn die Jungs trotzdem zu den Mädels dürfen umgekehrt. Stellt euch vor, die Häuser wären miteinander verbunden und in der Mitte ist halt so ne Art Aufenthalt- und Gemeinschaftsraum und eine Bibliothek und so was. Kapiert man das? Also links ist das Haus der Mädels (sprich Zimmer, Pool, etc.) und rechts das der Jungs (genau das gleiche) und in der Mitte die Räume die alle nutzen können.

2 Das Gepäck ist ja auf´s Zimmer gebracht worden. Nur auspacken müssen sie selbst. Die Armen. gg

3 Also die Zimmer sehen alle gleich aus. Deshalb sind Zane und Atticus auch nicht mitgekommen, weil sie ja die gleichen Zimmer haben. Die wissen aber die Zimmernummer von Alexis.

4 Atticus´ und Zanes Zimmer liegen nebeneinander.


	6. Erinnerungen

Erinnerungen

So, hier kommt Kapitel 5. Ich mache jetzt einen ziemlich großen Zeitsprung von über einem Jahr. Kennt ihr dass, wenn man an einem Punkt mit dem Kappi aufhört und dann weiß wie´s weitergehen soll, aber man nicht weiß, wie man dahinkommt? Deshalb muss ich die Story ein bisschen vorantreiben und wenn ich jetzt die ganze Zeit nur erzähle was die jeden Tag gemacht haben, wird das auf Dauer zu langweilig. Der erste Absatz erzählt kurz, was in dem Jahr passiert ist und dann geht´s endlich richtig los. Dann werden auch mehr Gespräche zwischen Alexis und Zane kommen... Also dann viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5:

Disclaimer: Gehört immer noch Kazuki Takahashi  
Titel: An untold Lovestory  
Kapitel: 5/?

**Erinnerungen**

Die Zeit verging und Alexis, Atticus und Zane verstanden sich immer noch genauso gut wie vorher. Sie verbrachten ihre Nachmittage oft an Zane´s Lieblingsplatz, dem Leuchtturm. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch verschwand Alexis´ Bruder Atticus spurlos. Seit dem verbrachte Alexis noch mehr Zeit mit Zane, da sie sehr unter dem Verschwinden von Atticus litt. Nachdem für Alexis das erste Jahr an der Duellakademie vorbei ist, kommen neue Schüler an die Akademie. Unter anderem auch Zane´s kleiner Bruder Syrus. Auch Bastion und Jaden sind neu auf der Akademie. Alexis ist sofort von Jaden´s Duellfähigkeiten fasziniert, dieser deutet das Ganze jedoch ein bisschen anders und denkt sie wäre in ihn verliebt. Da ist er aber bei weitem nicht der Einzige der das denkt, denn auch Chazz und Zane haben diese Vermutung und sind eifersüchtig auf ihn. 

Eines Nachmittags sind Alexis und Zane wieder am Leuchtturm und beobachten den Sonnenuntergang:

„Jetzt ist Atticus schon seit vier Monaten wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.", meinte Alexis beunruhigt. „Ich mache mir totale Sorgen, was wenn ihm etwas passiert ist? Wo ist er nur?" „Nun mach dich mal nicht verrückt. Bestimmt gibt es eine ganz simple Erklärung dafür. Dein Bruder ist immerhin 16 Jahre, er kann schon auf sich aufpassen.", versuchte Zane sie zu besänftigen. „Du hast ja Recht, wahrscheinlich tue ich überreagieren.", gab Alexis zu. „Das ist schon okay, an deiner Stelle würde ich mir auch Sorgen machen. Wenn etwas mit Syrus passieren würde, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch schrecklich besorgt.", lächelte Zane. „Den Eindruck machst du mir aber nicht! Du kümmerst dich doch kaum um deinen kleinen Bruder.", rutschte es Alexis raus. „Das hat vielleicht den Anschein, aber in Wahrheit mache ich mir große Sorgen um ihn.", antwortete Zane nachdenklich.

„Mein Vater ist Chirurg. Er hat viele Menschen sterben sehen. Er sagte einmal, wenn man diesen Job macht, darf man nicht alles so emotional sehen. Man muss versuchen sein Bestes zu geben, denn wenn man versagt, kann ein Fehler tödlich enden. Ich habe ihn sehr bewundert und versucht so zu werden wie er. Stark. Unnahbar. Emotionslos. Und dann gemerkt, dass es nicht geklappt hat. Dass ich versagt habe. Ich wollte nur, dass mein Vater stolz auf mich ist. Ich möchte, dass Syrus so stark wird wie mein Vater. Denn wenn man stark ist, verkraftet man die Dinge besser. Man wird nicht so leicht verletzt. Als sich unsere Eltern damals getrennt haben, habe ich oft mir die Schuld für ihre Trennung gegeben. Aber das stimmte nicht, das habe ich jetzt eingesehen. Manchmal leben sich Menschen einfach auseinander. Für mich war es trotzdem eine schlimme Zeit. Mein Vater war so gut wie nie zu Hause, weil er arbeiten musste. Ich bin damals sehr froh gewesen, als ich dich und deinen Bruder kennen gelernt habe. Ich will nicht, dass Sy das Gleiche durchmachen muss wie ich. Deshalb muss er stark werden. Ich habe versucht stark zu werden und habe versagt. Ich will nicht, dass er das auch durchleiden muss.", meinte Zane traurig. „Ich will nur sein Bestes, auch wenn es manchmal nicht den Anschein hat." Das war das Längste, was Zane bisher gesagt hatte und Alexis kam es so vor, als hätte er Tränen im Augenwinkel. „Das… das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich jetzt nicht daran erinnern.", sagte sie verlegen. „Nein, nein. Schon ok. Es tat gut, mal mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Wenn man das all die Jahre mit sich rumschleppt ist das auch nicht gut. Danke, dass du mir zu gehört hast." „Kein Thema. Ich bin froh, dass du mir das erzählt hast, denn das heißt ja, du vertraust mir und das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten…", antwortete Alexis. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen würde?", fragte Zane überrascht. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich…. ich, oh Zane, das ist alles so schrecklich!", rief Alexis und fing an zu weinen. Zane nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Scht, es wird alles gut. Dein Bruder kommt bestimmt bald wieder."

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Alexis wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Danke! Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Ich glaub allein würde ich das nicht schaffen.", meinte sie. „Ist doch logisch. Wäre es umgekehrt, wärst du doch auch für mich da.", meinte Zane. „Außerdem hast du doch noch Jaden.", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Ach Jaden, der ist als Duellant zwar ganz interessant, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er so was verstehen würde. Der sieht das Leben doch als großes Abenteuer. Für ihn ist alles nur Spaß. Er ist noch viel zu unreif und kindisch, um ernsthaft mit ihm zu reden.", winkte Alexis ab. Bei diesen Worten schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf Zane´s Züge. „Was grinst du so?", fragte Alexis, die das Lächeln bemerkt hatte. „Ach nichts, schon gut.", sagte Zane abwehrend. Alexis hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, beließ es aber dabei. „Oh, schon so spät!", stellte Zane mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erstaunt fest. „Wir sollten lieber zusehen, dass wir auf unsere Zimmer kommen. Wenn Crowler uns erwischt, gibt´s mächtig Ärger." „Ja, du hast Recht. Wir sollten wirklich schnell zu unseren Zimmern gehen.", stimmte Alexis ihm zu.

In Alexis´ Zimmer:

_‚Oh man! Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Mensch Alexis, du bist so was von blöd. Da fängst du direkt vor Zane an zu heulen. Was soll der denn jetzt von mir denken?'_, schimpfte Alexis mit sich selbst._ ‚Aber so nachdenklich wie heute habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen… Er ist richtig süß wenn er auch mal Schwäche zeigt. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass er versucht stark zu sein, wegen seinem Vater und damit seinem Bruder nichts passiert. Aber durch seine Art kommt er so kalt und gefühlslos rüber. So unnahbar. Dabei ist er so ein toller Mensch. Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich ihn habe. Ich wüsste gar nicht wie ich das Ganze ohne ihn überleben würde…'_ Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Alexis nach langer Zeit endlich ein und fiel in einen leichten unruhigen Schlaf.

Zur gleichen Zeit ein paar Zimmer weiter, lag Zane mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett und konnte auch nicht schlafen. Er lässt das Treffen mit Alexis Revue passieren:

_‚Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen? Ich weiß doch auch nicht was mit Atticus los ist. Ich mache mir tierische Sorgen um ihn. Wo bist du nur Atticus? Ich weiß bald nicht mehr, wie ich deine Schwester noch trösten soll… Und dann habe ich auch noch vor ihr Schwäche gezeigt. Dieser Gefühlsausbruch meinerseits… Was wird sie denn jetzt nur von mir denken? Aber ich bin froh, dass sie nichts von Jaden will, denn der Typ geht mir echt auf die Nerven. Manchmal wünschte ich, dass wäre alles gar nicht passiert mit der Scheidung meiner Eltern. Und dann bin ich wieder froh, dass es so gekommen ist, denn sonst hätte ich Atticus und Alexis nie kennen gelernt. Das ist alles so kompliziert. Was soll ich nur machen? Ich muss Alexis doch beschützen…'_


	7. Abschied

Abschied

So da bin ich wieder! Hoffe ihr habt nicht zu lange gewartet. Meine Austauschschülerin ist weg wein, ich habe alle Arbeiten geschrieben und endlich Ferien. freu Zeit genug um ein neues Kappi zu meiner FF zu schreiben. Das Kapitel ist das wohl längste von meiner FF, es passiert aber auch ziemlich viel darin. Es kann sein, dass es einigen zu schnell geht, aber ich muss die Story ein bisschen vorantreiben, da es in der FF hauptsächlich nach der Zeit auf der Duellakademie geht. Ich kann es aber auch nicht weglassen, weil es zu wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf und der Beziehung zwischen Zane und Alexis ist. Gomen.

Disclaimer: Warum sollte sich das in der Zwischenzeit geändert haben?  
Kapitel: 6/?  
Titel: An untold Lovestory

**Der Abschied**

Die Zeit verstreicht. Tage und Wochen gehen vorüber und Atticus ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Dafür tauchen plötzlich die Seven Stars auf. Mit einer dieser so genannten Schattenreiter – Camula – muss Zane sich duellieren. Er verliert das Duell jedoch absichtlich um seinen kleinen Bruder Syrus zu retten. Aufgrund dessen wird seine Seele in eine Puppe gesperrt. Nachdem Jaden Camula besiegt hat kehrt Zane zurück. Kurze Zeit später treffen sich er und Alexis wieder einmal am Leuchtturm.

„Meine Güte, Zane. Weißt du eigentlich welche Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe?", fragte Alexis aufgebracht. „Was wenn du genau wie mein Bruder auch verschwunden wärst? Du hättest wohlmöglich für immer im Reich der Schatten leben müssen. Ist dir das eigentlich klar? Ich hatte solche Angst dich auch noch zu verlieren, nachdem ich schon meinen Bruder verloren habe." 1 Je weiter Alexis sprach, umso schwerer viel es ihr die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Zane nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. „Hey, beruhig dich doch. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Ich bin noch da. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, schließlich sind wir Freunde." „Na… natürlich.", antwortete Alexis. „Glaub mir, ich mache mir auch Sorgen um deinen Bruder. Aber er kommt auch nicht zurück, wenn du dich deswegen selbst so fertig machst. Damit hilfst du keinem, am wenigsten dir selbst. Was sich sagen will ist: Manchmal wenn das Leben total schrecklich ist, ist da ein Licht versteckt im Herz der Dinge. Wenn du nur fest daran glaubst, dann wird dein Bruder zurückkommen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Doch du hilfst keinem damit, wenn du dich abkapselst und dir alles andere egal ist. Jetzt wo die Schattenreiter aufgetaucht sind brauchen wir dich. Jetzt müssen wir mehr zusammenhalten, als je zuvor. Wir brauchen dich jetzt, verstehst du?" „I…ich glaube schon.", meinte Alexis, „aber weißt du, ich habe gestern Nacht geträumt, dass ich in einem dunklen Haus war, das ich nicht kannte. Ein unbekanntes, dunkles, entsetzliches Haus. Da waren schwarze Zimmer, die mich umschlossen, bis ich nicht mehr atmen konnte." „Das war bloß ein Traum, Alexis. Mach dich deswegen nur nicht verrückt." „Früher hatte ich immer Angst im Dunkeln. Aber vielleicht ist es manchmal besser im Dunkeln zu tappen und nicht alles zu wissen. Denn im Dunkeln gibt es Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch noch alles anders ist als es scheint. Hoffnung, dass offensichtliche Dinge sich vielleicht doch noch ändern, weil sie noch niemand ausgesprochen hat. Was wenn Atticus schon längst tot ist? Es ist die einzige plausible Erklärung für sein Verschwinden. Er hätte sich doch sonst schon längst wieder bei uns gemeldet. Ich kenne meinen Bruder, er verschwindet nicht einfach ohne Bescheid zu sagen." „Jetzt sag so was nicht! Deinem Bruder geht es gut. Hast du verstanden? Er wird bestimmt bald zurückkommen. Denk bloß nicht daran, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte.", erwiderte Zane leicht wütend. „Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Außerdem sollte man seine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch schrauben, denn wenn dann wirklich etwas passiert ist, wird man zumindest nicht so stark enttäuscht.", sagte Alexis. „Das mag ja durchaus sein. Aber deinem Bruder ist bestimmt nichts passiert. Das hab ich im Gefühl.", antwortete Zane.

Später läuft Zane ungeduldig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. _‚Ich muss zugeben, ich mache mir auch große Sorgen um dich, Atticus, alter Freund. Aber das kann ich Alexis doch nicht sagen. Sie vertraut mir und hält mich für stark. Ich kann sie einfach nicht enttäuschen. Sie ist schon fertig genug. Komm bald wieder, Atticus.'_

Währenddessen schaut sich Alexis in ihrem Zimmer ein Foto auf ihrem Nachttisch an, auf dem sie und ihr Bruder mit Zane als Kinder abgebildet sind. _‚Oh Atticus! Wo bist du bloß? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich. Zane versucht mich zwar so gut es geht zu beruhigen, aber ich bin trotzdem völlig aufgewühlt. Was wenn dir etwas zugestoßen ist? Zum Glück ist Zane da und passt auf mich auf. Mit ihm kann ich reden, er ist der Einzige, dem ich vertraue. Und der Einzige, der weiß, was ich wirklich fühle. Für alle anderen bin ich die toughe Queen von Obelisk. Das Mädchen, das alles kann und alles weiß und immer gut drauf ist. Aber sie haben keine Ahnung wie es in mir drin aussieht. Was ich wirklich denke. Nicht jeder, der glücklich erscheint ist es auch wirklich. Ich habe schon oft gelacht, um nicht weinen zu müssen. Aber sie sehen nur die super Duellantin in mir. Die Königin von Obelisk. Zane ist der Einzige, der hinter meine Maske schaut und weiß, wie's mir geht. Was ich wirklich fühle… Ich bin ihm so dankbar dafür, dass er für mich da ist. Vielleicht sogar dankbarer, als es bei einem normalen Freund der Fall wäre. Empfinde ich womöglich etwas für ihn? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wir sind schließlich nur Freunde, zumindest sieht er das so. Jedenfalls hat er das heute Nachmittag noch gesagt. Und ich sollte das genaus so sehen. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft daran zerbricht, dass ich mich in Zane verliebt habe…'_

Circa eine Woche später taucht Nightshroud auf und wird von Jaden in einem Duell besiegt. Es kommt heraus, dass er in Wirklichkeit Alexis' verschwundener Bruder Atticus ist. Da es sich bei dem Duell jedoch um ein Schattenduell handelte verliert Atticus seine Seele und liegt fortan im Koma. In der darauf folgenden Zeit weicht Alexis nicht von seiner Seite. Durch ein Duell mit Titan gelingt es ihr aber seine Seele und seine Erinnerungen zurückzuholen. 2

Die Schattenreiter werden mit der Zeit besiegt und das Schuljahr neigt sich dem Ende. Für Jaden und seine Freunde ist es ein Jahr voller Abenteuer. Sie haben viel gelernt in ihrem ersten Jahr auf der Akademie: Wie man sich duelliert, wie man es schafft Dr. Crowler auf die Palme zu bringen und vor allem was es heißt Freunde zu haben. Echte Freunde. Doch nicht nur für Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz und Alexis geht das Schuljahr zu Ende, sondern auch für Zane. Für ihn ist es jedoch das letzte Jahr auf der Akademie und er wird nach den Sommerferien nicht mehr dorthin zurückkehren. Er hat die Schule als Bester seines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen und wird in die ProLeague gehen um Profiduellant zu werden. Es wird langsam Zeit sich zu verabschieden.

Ein paar Tage vor Zane's Abreise steht er wie immer an seinem Lieblingsplatz am Leuchtturm und beobachtet den Sonnenuntergang. Nach einiger Zeit kommt Alexis hinzu. „Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finden würde.", meinte sie lächelnd. „Nun ist das Schuljahr also bald zu Ende und nach den Sommerferien werden wir uns nicht wieder sehen. Du wirst die Akademie verlassen und in die ProLeague gehen, um Profiduellant zu werden." _‚Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Und doch habe ich mich davor gefürchtet. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst Zane. Ich empfinde soviel mehr für dich als nur Freundschaft. Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich mich davor fürchte, dadurch deine Freundschaft zu verlieren.'_, dachte Alexis. „Glaub mir die Zeit auf der Akademie war unvergleichlich."_ ‚Die Zeit mit dir war unvergleichlich'_ „Aber sie war doch nur eine Station in meinem Leben. Ein Zeitabschnitt. Eine Zeit, die jetzt vorbei ist und nicht mehr wiederkommen wird. Ab jetzt beginnt für mich ein neuer Lebensabschnitt.", entgegnete ihr Zane. „Genießen wir die Zeit dir wir noch zusammen auf der Akademie haben, denn es war eine schöne Zeit." _‚Ich denke, wir sollten sie nutzen, denn sonst könnte es sein, dass wir es später bereuen. Wir haben jeder nur eine bestimmte Zeit für gewisse Dinge, wir sollten sie nicht mit unnötigen Sachen vergeuden. Es gibt für alles eine gewisse Zeit im Leben, wir müssen nur wissen, wie wir diese Zeit nutzen wollen. Und ich schäme mich sosehr dafür, dass ich nicht den Mut habe dir zu sagen, was ich fühle. Wer weiß wann wir uns das nächste Mal wieder sehen?! Ob wir uns überhaupt wieder sehen?! Aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass unsere Freundschaft an meinen Gefühlen zu dir zerbricht.'_

Die wenigen Tage bis zu Zane's Abreise gehen vorbei. Sie gehen viel zu schnell vorbei und die Beiden haben es versäumt sich ihre Gefühle füreinander zu gestehen. Die Schifffahrt verbringen die Beiden zusammen mit den Anderen auf dem Deck. Als das Schiff endlich im Hafen anlegt, ist es an der Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. „Mach's gut, Jaden! Schöne Ferien. Wenn wir uns wieder sehen, müssen wir uns noch mal duellieren, da es ja diesmal unentschieden ausgegangen ist.", meinte Zane und umarmte Jaden. „Ja, das müssen wir wohl, schließlich will ich der König der Spiele werden und dazu muss ich dich besiegen.", lachte Jaden. Auch die anderen umarmten Zane, da er ja nach den Ferien nicht wieder auf die Akademie zurückkehren würde. Als Alexis ihn umarmte flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wieder sehen. Ob wir uns jemals wieder sehen. Aber ich wünsche dir viel Glück in der ProLeague. Ich werde dich vermissen." „Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Alexis.", antwortete Zane ihr, „Wir werden uns bestimmt wieder sehen, schließlich bist du eine gute Duellantin und in einem Jahr auch mit der Akademie fertig. Wir werden uns bestimmt eines Tages in der ProLeague treffen, da bin ich mir sicher." Als Alexis sich von ihm löste hatte sie ein paar Tränen in den Augen. „Bis in sechs Wochen, Sy! Ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien.", rief Jaden. „Die wünsch ich dir auch!", entgegnete Syrus. „Ich wünsche euch allen tolle Ferien. Wir sehen uns im August auf der Akademie wieder." Nachdem sich alle voneinander verabschiedet hatten, zerstreuten sie sich in sämtliche Richtungen. Sie alle würde Alexis nach den Ferien wieder sehen. Alle bis auf einen: Zane. Ausgerechnet der Mensch, der ihr in der ganzen Zeit am meisten ans Herz gewachsen war. „Jetzt mach nicht so ein trauriges Gesicht, Alexis! Wir sehen sie doch nach den Ferien wieder.", ermunterte sie ihr Bruder. „Aber Zane nicht. Er war während der Zeit auf der Akademie derjenige, dem ich am meisten vertraut habe. Mit dem ich die meiste Zeit verbracht habe. Mit dem ich geredet habe, während du weg warst. Er war derjenige, den ich von allen meinen Freunden schon am längsten kannte. Ich will nicht, dass er geht. Ich will, dass er auf der Akademie bleibt. Ich werde ihn sicher vermissen. „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Aber was soll er noch auf der Akademie? Er ist fertig mit der Schule. Gewiss, ich werde ihn bestimmt auch vermissen, aber er wird seinen Traum verwirklichen und Profiduellant werden. In einem Jahr bist du doch auch fertig, dann kannst du doch auch in die ProLeague gehen. Ihr werdet euch dort bestimmt wieder treffen. Und jetzt guck nicht so betrübt, wir haben schließlich Ferien.", munterte Atticus sie auf.

1 Ich weiß, dass zuerst Nightshroud und dann Camula aufgetaucht sind. Aber in der Reihenfolge passt es besser in die Story.

2 Ich weiß, dass auch das ein bisschen anderes war, aber ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie, nur das er schon aus dem Koma aufgewacht war und ihm nur seine Erinnerungen fehlten, als Alexis sich mit Titan duellierte. Gomen.


	8. Trennung für immer?

Trennung für immer!?

Da bin ich wieder! wink Es geht endlich weiter mit "An untold Lovestory". Hab im Moment nicht soviel Zeit zum Schreiben, weil ich Abschlussprüfungen und Präsentation und so hab. Aber ich bemühe mich, ab jetzt wieder öfter zu schreiben. Hoffe, ihr habt mich in der Zwischenzeit nicht ganz vergessen und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kappi.

Disclaimer: Gehört mir immer noch nicht. heul  
Kapitel: 7/?  
Titel: An untold Lovestory

An untold Lovestory

**Trennung für immer!?**

Es sind Sommerferien. Alle Studenten haben die Duellakademie verlassen und sind nach Hause gefahren, um ihre Freunde und Verwandten wieder zu sehen. Alle freuen sich darauf und sind glücklich. Alle, außer für Alexis. Sie denkt zurück an Zane und ihre gemeinsame Zeit auf der Akademie: _‚Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber plötzlich weiß ich mit Gewissheit, dass es vorbei ist. Weiß, dass ich dich wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde. Na gut, sehen werde ich dich bestimmt noch: im Fernsehen bei deinen Duellen, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche. Es ist aus! Erinnerst du dich noch daran wie wir uns gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang angeschaut haben? Ich habe dich geliebt und oft bereut, dir nicht gesagt zu haben was ich fühle. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Jetzt habe ich die letzte Chance vertan. Du bist weg. Für immer. Und ich habe es nicht geschafft, dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen.'_ „Hey, Alexis! Was ist denn los? Du guckst so traurig. Freu dich, es sind Ferien!", riss Atticus seine Schwester aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken. „E-es ist nichts… I-ich war nur in Gedanken.", stotterte die Blondine und zwang sich zu einem falschen Lächeln. „Na dann komm endlich, sonst verpassen wir noch unseren Zug. Du weißt doch, dass wir die ersten zwei Wochen zu Oma fahren, weil unsere Eltern auf Geschäftsreise sind.", tadelte sie ihr Bruder. „Oh, stimmt ja! Das hatte ich ganz vergessen!", Alexis schlug sich mir der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Irgendwie bist du im Moment geistig nicht so ganz auf der Höhe, kann das sein?", lästerte Atticus. „Hör auf damit! Du vergisst auch schon mal was!", keifte Alexis zurück.

Nach einer zweistündigen Zugfahrt kamen die Rhodes-Geschwister an, wobei Alexis die Reise eher wie zwei Tage vorkam. Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof ein und war noch nicht einmal zum Stehen gekommen, da sprang Atticus schon auf und holte ihr Gepäck von den Ablagen über ihren Köpfen. Dabei hatte er jedoch nicht einkalkuliert, dass der Zug beim Anhalten ziemlich abrupt bremste. Somit verlor er das Gleichgewicht und flog quer durch das Abteil. Dabei verteilte sich das Gepäck über den ganzen Fußboden. Alexis konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Es sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wie Atticus da auf dem Boden den Zuges lag und versuchte sich aus dem Berg von Koffern, die um ihn herum verteilt zum liegen gekommen waren, zu befreien. „Was gibt's denn da bitteschön zu lachen?", motzte Atticus sie an. „Oh, wenn du wüsstest wie du da liegst! Du guckst wie ein Auto!", Alexis hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Ach, du findest das wohl komisch, was? Was bist du bloß für eine Schwester! Du machst dir noch nicht mal Sorgen um mich! Ich hätte mir sonst was brechen können und statt zu gucken, ob ich mich verletzt habe, stehst du da und lachst!", empörte sich der Braunhaarige. „Tut-tut mir leid. Ehrlich.", brachte seine kleine Schwester unter Keuchen hervor. „Man, jetzt hab ich Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen." „Pah! Geschieht dir ganz recht. Glaub bloß nicht, ich hätte Mitleid mit dir."

Nachdem die Beiden es endlich geschafft hatten, ihr Gepäck wieder einzusammeln und den Zug zu verlassen, wurden sie, kaum dass sie auf den Bahnsteig getreten waren schon von ihrer Großmutter begrüßt: „Da seit ihr ja endlich! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht!", mit diesen Worten riss Tomoko 1 ihre Enkeln an sich und drückte sie fest. Als sie schon fast keine Luft mehr bekamen, ließ sie sie endlich los. „Aber Oma, du weißt doch, wie das heutzutage ist: Die Züge haben andauernd Verspätung." „Ja ja, natürlich! Ist doch jetzt auch egal! Lasst euch ansehen: Mensch, was seit ihr gewachsen, ich erkenn euch kaum noch wieder. Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern, als ihr mir noch bis zum Knie gingt. Wie die Zeit vergeht… Ich bin ja der Meinung, wir sehen uns viel zu selten. Ich habe eurer Mutter schon so oft gesagt, ihr sollt mich öfter besuchen. …" Während die alte Frau munter weiter plapperte, seufzten die beiden Jungendlichen lautlos auf und begaben sich mit ihr auf den Weg nach Hause.

Die folgenden zwei Wochen gingen recht schnell vorbei: Ihre Oma war der Meinung, sie müsse jeden Tag etwas mit ihren Enkeln unternehmen, da sie sich doch so selten sahen. Dadurch war der Tag jedesmal verplant und Alexis blieb kaum Zeit, weiter über Zane nachzudenken. Abends jedoch, wenn sie allein im Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte, dachte sie oft daran, wie es früher war: 

Flashback

Als Alexis vier Jahre alt war, hatte sie oft zusammen mit Zane und ihrem Bruder gespielt. Die Beiden holten sie nach der Schule vom Kindergarten ab und Zane kam jeden Nachmittag mit nach Hause zu den Rhodes, da sein Vater ein wichtiger Chirurg und deshalb nur selten zu Hause war. Damals war alles so schön und sie hatte sich gewünscht, diese Zeit würde nie enden. Doch wie das Leben so spielt, kam natürlich alles anders. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten wurde ihr komplettes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau: Es war ein heißer Tag im Spätsommer und die Sonne schien unerbittlich vom Himmel. Sie war zwei Wochen zuvor endlich eingeschult worden und hatte grade Schulschluss, als sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder vor dem Schultor auf Zane wartete, der etwas vergessen hatte. Als er endlich kam, hatte sie schon so ein Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Er kam näher und als sie ihm endlich ins Gesicht schauen konnte, sah sie darin etwas, was sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Etwas, was sie seit dem Tag, als sich seine Eltern hatten scheiden lassen nicht mehr in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Er wurde damals, nachdem er sie kennen gelernt hatte wieder fröhlich. Lachte mehr. Doch an diesem Tag hatte er wieder genau denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie damals. Sie sah in seinen Augen etwas, wovon sie dachte, es sei für immer verschwunden: Trauer! „Zane? Was ist denn los? Du guckst so traurig! Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte sie erschrocken. „Ja, ist es.", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. „Ich-ich muss euch was sagen." Zane holte tief Luft und begann zu reden. Man sah, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, die richtigen Worte zu finden: „Also ich… Es ist so, dass… Ähm… Ich ziehe weg!", die Worte kamen ihm schwer über die Lippen. Endlich hatte er es gesagt. „Was?", fragten Atticus und Alexis im Chor. Die Beiden waren sichtlich geschockt. Sie hatten mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Ja. Morgen. Ich hab es auch erst gestern erfahren, aber ich hatte noch keine Zeit, es euch zu sagen. Mein Vater hat ein Angebot von einem Krankenhaus 100km entfernt von hier bekommen. Er sagt, er bekomme dort viel mehr Geld. Das sei die Chance seines Lebens. Sowas komme nicht wieder.", antwortete Zane traurig. „Das-das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Das kann er doch nicht machen!", meinte Atticus entrüstet. „Aber was wird dann aus unserer Freundschaft?", fragte Alexis. Die Wahrheit sickerte nur langsam zu ihnen durch. „Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben, das verspreche ich dir, Alexis. Eines Tages sehen wir uns wieder."

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Doch leider war „eines Tages" nicht so schnell wie Alexis sich das erhofft hatte. Sie sah ihn erst neun Jahre später auf der Duellakademie, auf die auch ihr Bruder ging, wieder. Sie war überglücklich und die Zeit würde stehn bleiben. Es war wieder alles wie früher. Doch dann verschwand ihr Bruder Atticus unter mysteriösen Umständen. Alexis war furchtbar traurig darüber, doch es hatte auch etwas Gutes: Sie und Zane kamen sich noch näher. Die Beiden verbrachten fast ihre gesamte Freizeit zusammen. Sie rückte an die Stelle seiner kleinen Schwester, die er unbedingt beschützen musste und er wurde für sie so etwas wie ein Bruderersatz. Sie vertraute ihm Dinge an, die sie noch nicht einmal Jasmin und Mindy erzählte. Für alle Anderen war sie die toughe Queen of Obelsik, die beste weibliche Studentin an der Akademie, die alles konnte, alles wusste und auf alles eine Antwort hatte. Aber hinter ihrer Maske verbarg sich ein zerbrechliches, junges Mädchen, das schmerzhaft unter dem Verlust ihres Bruders litt. Wie oft hatte sie gelacht, um nicht weinen zu müssen. Um den Schein zu wahren, sie seie stark. Aber das war sie nicht. In Wirklichkeit war sie schwach. Doch glücklicherweise bemerkte das niemand - außer Zane. Sie wusste nicht, wie er es anstellte, aber aus irgendeinem ihr unerfindlichen Grund, konnte er hinter ihre Fassade schauen. Er wusste immer genau, was sie dachte. Spürte, wenn sie traurig war. Baute sie wieder auf, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Doch mit der Zeit empfand Alexis mehr für ihn als nur Freundschaft. Auch wenn sie es ungern zugab: Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Aber aus Angst, ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden hatte sie es ihm niemals gesagt. Ihm, dem sie sonst alles, aber auch wirklich alles erzählt hatte. Doch sie konnte ihm einfach nicht sagen, was er ihr bedeutete. Dann war das Schuljahr vorbei. Aber es war nicht irgendein Schuljahr: Es war das letzte Schuljahr für Zane auf der Akademie und das hieß, sie würden sich danach nicht mehr wieder sehen. Alexis hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er gehen würde. Und doch… sie wollte es einfach nicht zu sich durchdringen lassen. Klammerte sich fest an den Traum, es würde noch irgendein Wunder geschehen. Sie war sogar schon soweit, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde durch die Prüfung fallen. Dabei war das das Unwahrscheinlichste, was passieren konnte; er war schließlich der beste Student der ganzen Akademie. Und dann kam der Tag an dem es hieß Abschied nehmen.

Flashback Ende

Wenn Alexis daran dachte, schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie könnte sich ohrfeigen, dass sie damals so feige war und Zane nicht ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte. Jetzt war es zu spät dafür. Jetzt würde sie ihn nicht mehr wieder sehen. Sie versuchte, sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen und zu schlafen - doch keine Chance! Sie lag in ihrem Bett im Haus ihrer Großmutter und konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie hatte das Fenster schon geöffnet bevor sie ins Bett gestiegen war und auch die Decke hatte längst ihren Weg auf den Boden gefunden. Trotzdem war es immer noch wahnsinnig heiß, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie ihr Zimmer direkt unter dem Dach hatte. Die Blondine seufzte und stand auf, um sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Vorsichtig schlich sie die Treppen hinunter um ihren Bruder und ihre Großmutter nicht zu wecken. Unten angekommen holte sie sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte es mit kaltem Wasser. Plötzlich schreckte sie auf. Sie hatte extra vermieden das Licht anzumachen, um die anderen Beiden nicht wach zu machen. Doch auf einmal stand spürte sie eine andere Person im Raum. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Tür und erkannte im schwachen Mondlicht die Silhouette ihrer Großmutter. „Oma! Was machst du denn noch hier? Hab ich dich geweckt? Ich hab versucht, extra leise zu sein." „Nein, nein! Hast du nicht, Kindchen. Ich war noch wach und habe im Wohnzimmer gelesen. Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Tomoko. „Ja, ich hab mir was zu trinken geholt. Ich versuch dann mal wieder zu schlafen, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich bei der Hitze kaum ein Auge zubekomme." Alexis stellte das inzwischen geleerte Glas auf die Spüle und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als sie an ihrer Großmutter vorbeiging, fasste diese sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück: „Warte kurz, Alexis!" Die Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um. „Was ist denn noch, Oma?" „Ich habe dich die letzten Tage beobachtet. Gibt es etwas, dass du mir sagen willst? Du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen." „Konnte Atticus seine Klappe schon wieder nicht halten! Das hätte ich mir fast denken können.", sagte Alexis. „Nein, Atticus hat nichts damit zu tun. Er hat kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Man sieht dir einfach an, dass dich etwas bedrückt.", meinte die Ältere. „Wirklich?", fragte die Blondine erstaunt. „Wie heißt ER?" „Woher weißt du, dass es um einen Jungen geht?" „Weibliche Intuition. Also, was ist passiert?" Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ehe Alexis ihrer Großmutter antwortete: „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Jungen mit dem wir früher immer gespielt haben und der dann weggezogen ist? Er hieß Zane." Tomoko dachte kurz nach, bevor sie sagte: „Ja, ich glaube, ich weiß wen du meinst." „Ich habe ihn wieder getroffen. Auf der Duellakademie. Wir haben uns super verstanden und alles war wie früher, doch dann habe ich gemerkt, dass ich mehr für ihn empfinde als nur Freundschaft… Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt, aber habe mich nie getraut, es ihm zu sagen, aus Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft daran zerbrechen würde. Das eine Jahr auf der Duellakademie war auch gleichzeitig sein letztes. Wenn ich nach den Sommerferien wiederkomme, wird er nicht mehr da sein. Er ist in die ProLeague gewechselt, um einer der besten Duellanten der Welt zu werden. Ich werde ihn also nie wieder sehen." Nach ihrer kleinen Rede war Alexis in Tränen ausgebrochen. Tomoko, die ihr bis dahin nur schweigend zugehört hatte, legte nun den Arm um ihre Enkelin: „Weißt du, Alexis, die erste Liebe vergisst man nie. Die Zeit heilt zwar alle Wunden, aber es werden immer Narben zurückbleiben. Das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich hart für dich, aber glaub mir, es ist so." „Woher willst du das denn wissen?", fragte Alexis unter Tränen. „Oh, glaub mir, ich war auch mal jung.", meinte ihre Oma lächelnd und fuhr fort: „Du wirst Zane wahrscheinlich nie vergessen, aber vielleicht wirst du irgendwann über ihn hinweg sein." „Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Ich will ihn wieder sehen!", schluchzte das Mädchen. „Dann kämpfe! Kämpfe um ihn und gibt niemals auf! Aber du musst eines bedenken: Du kannst alles haben, wenn du bereit bist dafür alles andere aufzugeben. Die Frage ist nur, ob du bereit bist einen solch hohen Preis zu bezahlen." „Ja, das bin ich! Ganz sicher bin ich das! Ich werde um Zane kämpfen, mit allen Mitteln." Mittlerweile waren Alexis Tränen versiegt und hatten einer Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen Platz gemacht, die die alte Frau bei ihrer Enkelin nur selten gesehen hatte. _‚Oh Alexis, ich glaube kaum, du bist dir bewusst, was du da grade gesagt hast, dazu bist du noch viel zu verwirrt. Das alles ist noch nicht solange her und die Wunden sind noch frisch. Warte ab, in ein, zwei Jahren wirst du ihn vergessen haben und dich in einen Anderen verlieben.'_, dachte Tomoko.

Nach dieser Nacht redeten sowohl Alexis als auch Tomoko kein weiteres Mal über Zane. Doch als die zwei Wochen vorbei waren und Atticus und seine Schwester sich von ihrer Großmutter verabschiedeten, um zu ihren Eltern zu fahren, sagte Tomoko zu Alexis: „Das Leben ist ein Märchen, dessen Ende du selbst schreibst. Mach deine Träume wahr! Ich wünsche dir, dass du in deinem Leben noch viel Spaß hast. Lebe so, dass du nichts bereust. Was auch immer du tust, denke immer daran. Alles was ich mir wünsche ist, dass du glücklich bist. Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst und er dich auch wird das Schicksal euch Beide irgendwann wieder zusammenführen." „Danke, Oma!", erwiderte Alexis, „Ich hoffe sosehr, dass du Recht behältst."

1 „Tomoko" ist ein weiblicher Vorname im Japanischen und bedeutet „Kind der Weisheit". In meiner FF soll er symbolisieren, dass die Großmutter von Alexis sehr weise ist. …Na ja, zumindest manchmal. -


	9. Chapter 9

So, hier kommt kein neues Kapitel. Ich wollte euch lediglich mitteilen, dass ich die FF hier abbreche, da ich grade mal ein Kommi bei über 60! Zugriffen bekommen habe. Ich meine, ein kleines Feedback ist doch nicht zuviel verlangt, oder? Das dauert nicht mal eine Minute, muss noch nicht mal ellenlang sein. Es reicht schon, wenn ihr mir sagt, was gut war und was ich noch verbessern kann. Aber wenn ich so gar keine Resonanz bekomme, sehe ich auch keinen Sinn darin, die FF hier weiter zu posten!


End file.
